


These Games We Play

by BendyDick



Series: So give me your filth, Make it rough, Let me, Let me trash your love [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Court sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: Neil gets a little excited at night practice and Kevin and Andrew take care of him the best they can.- Edited 11/8/19 -
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: So give me your filth, Make it rough, Let me, Let me trash your love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	These Games We Play

Neil gave a small moan as he rubbed himself against Kevin's thigh. They had both lounged for a ball, then their bodies had collided and they were tumbling, next thing Neil knew he was straddling Kevin’s muscular thigh and staring up into Kevin’s green eyes. He was breathless, partially from the practice, Kevin always ran him hard at night practice, and partially from the feeling of his boner pressing against Kevin’s thigh. He shifted, trying to stand back up, but the feeling was too much and he gave a low keen. Kevin’s eyes narrowed at him and Neil couldn’t help that he found that imperious look attractive. He wanted Kevin to touch him. He always wanted Kevin to touch him ever since their on court bickering had turned into after practice kissing and fucking. 

“You can’t play like this,“ Kevin said, his tone dismissive and callous. “Get yourself off so we can continue.“

Neil looked up at him, making sure this was okay, that this was allowed, then ground his hips against Kevin’s leg and gave a moan. He caught the way Kevin’s eyes sparked in interest as he watched Neil start to rock himself in earnest. Neil’s hands were on Kevin’s chest and he used them to push himself back and forth, needing the friction, wanting more. Neil was aware of Andrew watching in the goal, aware that he had a brow raised and a slight smirk, he would no doubt tease Neil later and that just made his cock ache at the thought. The pressure was almost too much and it had been for most of practice.

He’d first gotten hard as he watched Kevin and Andrew face off, Kevin’s aim purposefully poking holes into Andrew’s weaker spots only for Andrew to double down and send all his attempts flying back directly at Kevin’s head. He loved watching them, loved watching their muscles contract and move, loved the speed and the thrill of seeing them take each other apart. He moaned as his cock shifted so more of it was pressing against Kevin’s thigh which was now warm and bare as Neil had accidentally pushed up his shorts. He looked back up at Kevin and could tell feel his cheeks flush when he saw the clinical way Kevin was looking at him. 

“You can move faster than that,” Kevin said and Neil nodded, grinding his hips faster and getting himself off. Kevin was right, they were supposed to be practicing. Neil almost had the feeling he should apologize but when he glanced up again he caught Kevin’s own boner tenting the loose fabric of his shorts and knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. 

“You like watching me,” Neil said, he pushed his ass a little higher, knowing Kevin liked the sight of it. 

“Focus Josten.”

“Touch me.” The words were a plead and Kevin obliged and wrapped his hands around Neil’s ass. His hands were big enough that they could practically hold the whole thing and Neil loved it. Kevin set the pace, forcing Neil’s groin down on him and it didn’t take Neil long to be coming with a loud moan. When he glanced up again he could see Andrew over Kevin’s shoulder rubbing the front of his shorts and looking far too smug. Neil was going to be teased something awful. The thought sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. 

Neil needed a moment to catch his breath as the aftershocks rippled through his body, radiating out from his cock to his toes and shoulders. He’d collapsed against Kevin’s chest and could smell him, his sweat and deodorant, pine and musk. He loved the way Kevin smelled. He nuzzled his nose against Kevin’s jersey then felt something hard and warm against his his thigh. He looked down and saw Kevin’s erection pressing up against the thin material of his shorts. 

“Do you want me to help?” Neil reached a hand out, running a finger over Kevin’s length and getting a small moan in return. 

“Yes,” Kevin said and he shifted so his back was against the court wall, legs spread and Neil between them. He ran a hand through Neil’s hair and Neil pressed back against his fingers as he pulled the elastic band of his shorts down to pull out Kevin’s cock, already leaking and firm in his hand. “Put me in your mouth.” 

Neil nodded and did as he was told, loving the way Kevin groaned as he pushed him as far as he could. Andrew could go deeper but Neil made up for his inexperience with enthusiasm and sucked and licked with everything he had, wanting every noise he pulled from Kevin and loving when Kevin took his hair and started guiding him. 

Andrew had left his goal to stand by Kevin’s side and Neil could see him out of the corner of his eye watching. Andrew was hard and it was obvious and Neil wanted to touch both of them, to feel both of them, and have them touch him. It always felt like this, like he was desperate for anything either of them would give him. He wanted their full attention and he did his best to get it by giving them both a show. 

“Focus on his head,“ Andrew said in a low voice. Neil nodded around Kevin’s cock and pulled off just enough so his lips were just barely around the tip and he swirled his tongue around it and sucked gently. 

“Fuck,” Kevin groaned, eyes squeezed shut and hands just starting to pull Neil’s hair. “Fuck you Minyard.“ 

“You like it,“ Andrew replied, “Think you can take him all the way?” It was a challenge and Neil loved challenges. He looked up at Andrew and started taking Kevin as far as he could, making sure to keep his throat relaxed. Kevin cock was longer but Andrew’s was thicker and Neil loved them both. He managed to push himself all the way to the base before needing to pull up and he pulled off with a smile at Andrew who’s pleased expression made Neil realize he was hard again. “How fast can you make him come?” Neil glanced up and gave Andrew a devious smile then quickly went back to sucking Kevin with everything he had, bouncing his head and using his tongue and it took only a few moments before Kevin was coming with a loud curse and his name. Neil swallowed, not wanting the mess on the court, then pulled off with a slick pop. 

“Not bad. I can make you come faster,” Andrew said and how he was still so composed with his cock so hard, Neil didn’t know but he was already aching again and he turned to look up at Andrew, desperate for anything he could get. Andrew gave a look to Kevin who was still blissfully soaking in the afterglow of his orgasm but nodded and shifted so Neil could sit with his back pressed against Kevin’s chest, legs spread along side Kevin’s and eyes watching as Andrew lowered himself to the court floor, moving slowly thanks to the bulky goalie gear but the slow movement only made Neil more desperate. 

Andrew looked up at Neil as he got into his position and asked, “Yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Neil said breathlessly, “Always yes.” 

Andrew didn’t waste his breath chastising him and simply pulled down the elastic band of Neil’s shorts and pulled him out. Andrew was fast with his movements but he knew the places that made Neil moan and it wasn’t a fair challenge because within moments Neil could feel himself starting to loose control. He grabbed hold of Kevin’s thighs and squeezed and Kevin tilted Neil’s head back and started kissing him, capturing his moans in his mouth and drawing his own out. Kevin’s hands wandered across Neil’s chest, tracing the lines of his muscles and slowly inching towards his nipples. When Kevin gave one a nipple a small squeeze, Neil came with a loud moan, his body shaking against Kevin’s but doing his best not to jerk into Andrew’s mouth. 

“I think Andrew won,” Kevin said with a smirk as he stroked Neil’s hair. 

“Not… fair…” Neil managed with a huff. “He had help.” He was breathless but smiling and he didn’t so much mind that he lost. 

“You’re only saying that because you lost,” Andrew said as he wiped his mouth and stood up. He looked down at Kevin and Neil, tilting his head a bit and eyes lingering on Neil’s before offering a hand. “Shower time. Practice is done.” 

“I had more drills-“ Kevin started but Andrew cut him off. 

“Practice is done. Come on Day look at him,” He gestured to Neil who was still leaning back against Kevin feeling well fucked and blitzed, “He’ll be useless the rest of the night. He’ll make up for it tomorrow.” Neil looked up at Andrew, a brow raised, and didn’t miss the smirk that crossed Andrew’s face. 

Neither Kevin or Neil offered to assist Andrew with his boner. They knew better by then but they did follow him into the showers knowing he’d get off thinking of them. Neil couldn’t help but smile as he followed the two into the lockers. Kevin had Neil’s game and Andrew had Neil’s back and Neil had everything he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> This took far longer than intended and I'm not sure I got what I wanted because it was my first time writing all three of them together but it's done and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me feel loved! Thank you for reading!


End file.
